1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found under the general class entitled "Package and Article Carriers", and more particularly to carriers which are belt mounted and closable. This carrier is also of the water-proof type when properly closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of known article carriers which are designed for in water use are U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,761, issued to Fuller on May 14, 1985; U.S. Pat . No. 4,194,655, issued to Tillotson on Mar. 25, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,189, issued to Molsan on Aug. 14, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,857, issued to Her on Mar. 06, 1990, and my co-pending application for a U.S. Design patent Ser. No. 07/681,074, filed Apr. 15, 1991 of which I am the sole owner.
It has been determined that a need exists for providing a water-proof pouch for carrying articles which is small when not in use. This same pouch should have the ability to expand a determined amount to hold articles which may be carried when participating in water sports. It has also been found that there is a need for an attractively styled pouch which may be worn on a belt when the user participates in social activities. And particularly those activities which may subject the user to water spray and the like in amusement parks.
With these needs in mind, the present invention is believed to fill the afore mentioned needs as well as the objects summarized below.